The instant invention relates to an inserting system for inserting folded documents into an envelope, and more particularly to such a system for folding documents of different lengths.
Inserting systems are well known in the art and are generally used by business organizations which make large mailings where the contents of each item mailed may vary. Such systems typically comprise: feeder modules for feeding individual or multiple sheets into a batch; web modules for separating webs into discrete sheets and feeding the discrete sheets into the batch; a transport system for conveying sheets and forms through the various modules to form proper batches; folding modules for folding individual sheets or batches of sheets; inserter modules for inserting the batches into envelopes, which are preferably preaddressed; optionally, meter modules for metering the envelopes with appropriate postage; and a control system to synchronize the operation of the inserter system to assure that the batches are properly assembled, inserted into envelopes, and, possibly, metered with appropriate postage.
In typical inserting applications, the individual sheet or batches of sheets to be folded are of the same length so that only one folding machine is required. There are applications which utilize a plurality of parallel folding systems for webs which have been burst into discrete sheets. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,790 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to the assignee of the instant invention. In the '790 patent, four webs of computer print-out forms, parallel to each other, are burst into discrete forms, accumulated, fed onto a transport unit and then merged into a batch for insertion into an envelope. Each of the webs is identical, and the web-handling apparatus is identical.
There is a need for apparatus which can process and fold discrete sheets of different length or fold identical length sheets in different folding patterns. In such cases, more than one folder is required because one folder cannot be set to fold to more than one length or one format. There is no prior art which teaches apparatus which answers the foregoing need. Accordingly, the instant invention provides apparatus for folding sheets of different lengths or sheets of the same length into different folding patterns and then combining the folded sheets into a single collation for insertion into an envelope.